Guardians
by homestuckwitch
Summary: When four completely different girls become BFF's and then anime herons they dont know what to think find out what happens when they have to save their loved ones
1. Chapter 1

All people do and see things they wish they hadn't. But others stop it even before it even starts… They are guardians/saviors. They are there to protect the ones they love/ friends! No matter what the risk. Especially from fallens/foes. Fallens are there to destroy Guardian and friends they are also evil memory's lurking in saviors minds that at times like to take over. Ballets are dancers that have magical talents and help people, Feary's are those that tell people to be careful and help them get rid of painful memories and except their future. But if you had to become one would you except Fait or would you fight it.

"I promise to help you smile!"

"Haha, youre such a loser! You just need to practice!"

"JUST GO AWAY NO ONE CARES!"

"But I thought you! WHY ONEE~SAMA IM ALREADY BROKEN HEARTED!"

"Why do the stars die but clouds stay alive?"

"Onee~Chan look at me go!

"But what if we can't help!"

"Together as 1 friends forever, Live Love Dream! We are GARDIANS!"

Kumo, Ichima, Sasori, Hoshi, Okashi, Yuna, and Kiyoraka this is you're destainy


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian's: Story one

Ch.1: WELCOME

**K****umo sighed as she looked out the **

**window of the air plane her blonde hair in her face."Onee~san whats wrong?" Kumo looked at Kiyoraka her younger sister.**

"**Nothing KiyoKi!" She faked a smile.**

**Kiyoraka gave her a worried look and pushed her tongue against her cheek. "Ok…" She said as casual as possible.**

**With Hoshi **

"I'm so excited Okashi~ Onee-sama!" Hoshi spoke. Okashi turned her head to face her little sister with eyes sparkling like hoshi's (Hoshi also means star).

"Here," Hoshi handed her a box wrapped in dark blue paper. Hoshi took the paper off reveling a black box with a black bow in the top right corner. Hoshi opened the box in side was a dark blue, yellow, red, and purple bracelet.

"Thank you so much Onee-Sama. I luv that your-"

"Friend ship bracelets!" She interrupted. "So that you can find me. See I have one to," She showed her sister.

With Ichima

Ichima walked to the airport. "I don't believe how I ended up here, Dad thanks you must have done something and mom how is she," She stopped smiled and looked up at the sky. "I miss you guys," She Looked back in front her. "Colorado here I come. Good by jersey," She smiled then ran towards the airport.

With Sasori

"Hmph." She sighed "Ok just 3 more hours of this torcher called a boat. Then I'm in um…" She just shrugged and one of the kids on the boat clinged to her leg and she skrieched! "BAKA GET OFF ME!" She shook her leg trying to get the bratty 5 year-old with long pink hair off her!

"WAHHHH!" She whined (The 5 year-old). It was so annoying it made Sasori wince and cover her ears.

"DAMARE (Shut up) you Baka (Idiot)!" She yelled.

"WLECOME!" They all said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichima: *Day dreaming about Koan***

**Kumo: Ichima~chan u okay**

**Hoshi: Koan's on her mind like the way you daze about… REN *She teased***

**Kumo: DO NOT *Blushes***

**Ren: Admit it!**

**Kumo: He's a bad boy im good its not natural**

**Sasori: Its very natural not that I count!**

**Koan: Ichima! **

**Kumo: She's day dreaming abo-**

**Ichima: *attacks Kumo* Hehehehe (Nervous laugh) **

**Koan: O.o**

Guardian's: Story one

Ch.2**: **NEW GIRL…S?

**Kumo walked through the front gates. "I-I'm early As always," She sighed. She froze "I-I don't have a caben!" She hit herself softly on the head. Then a bright light shone through the darkness. Her mint colored skirt blew in the icy cold wind her hair now tied in a braid did the same her shirt stayed still her aqua jacket unzipped. "Wh-who is the-ther-there!" She shuddered.**

"**You must be the new girl!" A boy with black hair and red highlights stepped out of the shadowy sea of trees.**

"**Hai, Im Kumo Kettree!" She smiled. The boy looked at her givig her body a full scan she fallowed his eyes and blushed. **

"**Kenechiwa im Ren," He stepped closer "You dont have a cabon?" He asked**

"**Hai!" she bowed her head. **

**(Couple Bad boy and Good girl)**

"**Hm I'm early…. First time for everything," Ichima looked around ( she was at the south gate.) She saw a boy with a blue T-Shirt and she thinks black hair. "Excuse me?" She walked up to him. He gave simple hm and turned to the girl back flipping and cartwheeling towards him. "Konechiwa Miyoming Ichima (last name then first name) From jersy!" She said excitedly…**

**He blankly blinked at her. "You're the new girl,eh!" He asked "Im Koan," He Said plainly.**

'_**HM his kinda boring I'll change that!'**_** she prompted herself (Uh oh). "are you okay!" She asked**

"**Yea," He said kinda surprised '**_**no one likes me no one cares'**_

"**you sure you seem sad… and bored!" She tilted her head. '**_**dad please let him be able to tell me' **_**She looked up at the stars "Its beautiful out!" She examined the sky. **

"**I suppose!" He said unsure.**

"**Oh and I understand im new and all but if something's wrong you can tell me!" She stated cheerfully **

"**Hm?" He looked at he. She was facing the south-side of the world her body language saying she was promted to **_**really**_** help him.**

**(couple: Lonely and Hyper-helpful)**

"**Damn it im early!" Sasori hissed. She felt something grab her arm she straight away punched them in the face.**

"**bitchy eh!"...**

**All-except-Ichima: CLIFFY? ^_^**

**Ichima: Sexy naughty bitchy me!**

**All-Except-Ichima: O.o …  
><strong> 


End file.
